Revenge is Sweet
by KD Kayla
Summary: Alice got dumped by Alec. Bella and Rose help her get revenge on him, alot happens along the way. AH, OOC a lil AxJ because it has to be! ,ExB,RxEm. Rated M for Later chapters. I made the first chapter pretty short, so just give it a go, Please.


**Ok again...**

**Revege is Sweet** - Chapter 1: Jerk

* * *

Bella POV:

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I smacked my hand down hard onto the alarm clock. Even being 17 and having to wake up to that everyday for 10 years i still didn't get use to it.

"Stupid piece of shit!" I yelled, in a groggy voice, with barley any noise coming out of my mouth. I smacked down on the 'snooze' button to shut it up.

I flung my feet over the bed and stood up slowly.

Just then i heard a quiet snore coming from my bed. I spun around saw my best friend Alice. Haha, I forgot she stayed.

Yesterday was a little sad, but then quickly turned to halarious. I didn't plan for her to stay...But she just wouldn't go home...

Yesterday at around 5 o'clock:

It was Friday night. I had just got back from the shop, i went to go buy some food. I was holding one bag of groceries in one hand and fumbeling with the front door key in the other.

I had just got the front door open when i heard,

"BELLA!" I turned around and saw Alice running towards me. She was crying.

"Alice whats wrong?" I asked, realy worried.. She finally reached me. She stood there with her hands on her knees catching her breath for about 8 seconds, then she looked up at me. She had tears running down her face.

"He...Broke...up...with...me" She said between sobs. I carefully dropped the groceries on the floor and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Alice, it'll be ok" I said, trying to comfort her.

"N-n-no i-i-it w-wont" She said, sobbing hard.

"Come inside" I said. she did as i said. She walked into then house and fell into the love seat near the door, curling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on it. I picked up the groceries and jogged them over to the kitchen bench, then jogged back over to Alice and sat down next to her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's a jerk" She spat. I don't disagree there, I hate Felix, he is a jerk, there is no use dating anybody on the football team.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because i wouldn't sleep with him" She said. Typical.

"Well, if he breaks up with you for that then he was definitely NOT the guy for you. Trust me you'll find someone else." I said.

"Ok, He can be a jerk...Sometimes...But i loved him" She said.

"Don't cry, Alice, Please" I begged, i hate it when she crys. She has to be the happiest 17 year old that i know. It's just that. She dosn't cry. Ever. Boy, am I going to get Felix when i see him next, wich will be at school on Monday...Greaaaate.

"I'm Not" She said wipping the tears from her face.

"He dose NOT deserve those tears." I said.

"I know" She said.

"Do you know what he deserves?" I asked, with a cheeky grin. I had a plan.

"What?" she asked

"Revenge" I said, the grin still on my face. She laughed. Then she had the same grin as me.

"Hmmm.... What kind of revenge?" She asked, still having that grin on her face.

"Good revenge" I said, now grinning evily and tapping my finger-tips together like a mad scientist dose.

"Good?" She asked.

"Good for us...Very, Very bad for him" I said, doing the evil scientist thing again, but wiggling my eyebrows this time. She laughed again. Then she did the evil scientist thing.

"i like that idea" she said, grinning evily.

"So, do i. But the 'Evil scientist' thing is MINE!" I said. Then smiled, and did it again. Then she craked up and fell of the chair onto the floor.

"Um, Alice, Skirt" I said.

She pulled her skirt down and sat up.

"So what did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well.." I started to say, but then i remembered.

"Oh My God! Rose!" I yelled. How could i forget my other best friend, she has to me in on this!

i jumped up and ran to my mobile, with was with the groceries.

I sent Rose saying: **The inevitable has happend... It's time to get back at Felix... Wanna help? xD**

I sent it, About 5 second later i got a message. Funnily enough it was from Rose.

**Haha, didn't i tell you? :) On my way...Be there in 2 **

Well yes, she did tell me. She knew everything. Any boyfriend that either Alice or i have, if she says it wont work out...Then well, It dosn't.

"Shes on her way, she'll be here soon" I said to Alice.

"Ok" She said and sat up on the stool at the kitchen bench. So i decided, i better put the groceries, there were things that had to go into the fridge.

As i was packing the last thng into the fridge. there was a quick knock at the door. It was Rose, no need to move at all.

"IM HOME!" Rose yelled, closing the door behind her. See no need to maove at all. I smiled to myself.

"In the kitchen" I yelled back. She skipped in. She was wearing a really short dress, really tight fitting, black and had spaghtti straps.

"Why are you so dressed up?" I asked.

"You like it?" She asked grabbing the hem and twirling around.

"Yes I do...Whats it for?" I asked.

"Revenge" She said, with an evil grinn on her face. Witch soon spread though the hole room. Ahh sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *

**Ok did you like it? I know its short, but i just wanted to give you a preview, see if you like it first...**

**If you did, review it and i'll wright more...**

**Please review, i like where this story is going. but unlike some people i write for ****you**** not for ****me****.**

**So PLZ *Puppy Dog Eyes*...C'mon it tale 5 teeny wenny seconds...Review..**

**Xx Kayla Cullen =]**

Summery: Alice got dumped by Alec. Her two Best friends and her go on a mission. Mission: Revenge... Target: Alec. Alot will happen along then way, making it very funny! AxJ (has too be!) ExB and RxEm...All human, OOC (a little)...Ok i know 'Bad summery'...Dose it sound good? will it live up to your expectations? Read find out!

* * *

****


End file.
